Lelouch's Gambling Problem
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch and C. C. go to a casino. While there Lelouch gambles harder than he should.


Note: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge and C. C. planned on going to a fancy place. C. C. wore a fancy white dress and Lelouch wore a tuxedo and a top hat. C. C. asked, "Do I look good?"

Lelouch said, "Good enough."

C. C. replied, "That's not a very glamorous compliment."

Lelouch didn't want to offend C. C. so he responded, "You look pretty awesome."

C. C. said, "That's a good enough compliment. Where are we going to go to?"

Lelouch said, "A really cool place. I don't know the name or the details, but I know the address so everything will work out."

C. C. replied, "With all due respect honey going to a place you don't know much about doesn't seem like a very good idea."

Lelouch said, "Don't worry my dear. I know that the place is really fancy so you don't have to worry about us being dressed so fancy."

C. C. replied, "Dressing so fancy isn't embarrassing. I was embarrassed when you wore a clown costume on your six months' anniversary date."

About an hour later Lelouch and C. C. arrived at the fancy place. The place turned out to be a casino. C. C. said, "You didn't tell me that we're going to a casino."

Lelouch replied, "Well I forgot what type of place it was. A few days ago I read an ad advertising a fancy place so I thought we should go there."

C. C. nervously said, "I don't think that we should spend too much time in there."

Lelouch asked, "Why not?"

C. C. said, "I've never seen you gamble, but you seem like the type of person that would get a gambling addiction."

Lelouch replied, "You shouldn't underestimate me my dear. I'm one of the most trustworthy people of all time. I'm just going to do some small gambles. I think we'll only be in the casino for a half hour."

C. C. responded, "Okay."

Lelouch and C. C. walked into the casino. Lelouch walked up to one of the gambling machines and asked, "How much money should I put in it?"

C. C. said, "Two dollars."

Lelouch replied, "Come on my dear. I would barely win any money if I gambled that little amount. I'm going to be more brave than that." Lelouch put ten dollars into the machine. He thought that he would win money for sure so he started dancing around the casino. No money came out. Lelouch angrily punched the machine.

The casino owner walked up to Lelouch and said, "Have some self-respect sir. Also leave that valuable technology alone, because that machine is worth thousands of dollars."

Lelouch sighed and said, "I'm sorry dude. I'm just a little mad that I didn't win any money. That was my first gamble of the day."

The casino owner replied, "Well you should gamble again."

Lelouch responded, "Okay." Lelouch put twenty dollars into the machine. Lelouch was a little nervous about whether or not money would come out, but he did a victory dance anyways. No money came out.

Lelouch started screaming curse words so C. C. covered up his mouth. Lelouch asked, "Why did you do that? There aren't any kids here."

C. C. replied, "But those words aren't very high class."

Lelouch said, "Fair enough. I do want to be fancy while I'm at this fancy place."

C. C. replied, "I think that you should stop gambling."

Lelouch said, "I think that I should gamble a few more times."

C. C. replied, "Frankly that would be a bad idea."

Lelouch smiled and said, "I think that I'm going to win lots of money soon." C. C. rolled her eyes. Lelouch put fifty dollars into the machine. No money came out. Lelouch was pretty upset, but he tried to make his attitude better by gambling again. He put one hundred dollars into the machine. No money came out. Lelouch was starting to go crazy. He was so desperate that he quickly grabbed twenty dollar bills out of his wallet and started stuffing them into the machine. After putting a few dozen twenty dollars bills into the machine no money came out.

C. C. gently pulled Lelouch away from the machine and said, "I'm sorry honey, but you need to cut it out. You've already wasted thousands of dollars."

Lelouch replied, "I'm sorry that the machine keeps delaying our happy ending, but I think that we're close to winning a ton of money." Lelouch started stuffing one hundred dollar bills into the machine. No money came out.

C. C. grabbed Lelouch's wallet and said, "I'm going to keep your wallet, until we get home."

Lelouch replied, "Ripoff."

C. C. said, "I'm going to go to the powder room. After I finish that we're going home."

Lelouch responded, "Okay." After C. C. started walking to the powder room Lelouch got out his cell phone and called Suzaku Kururugui.

Suzaku said, "Hi. What's going on?"

Lelouch asked, "Are you close by to the casino?"

Suzaku said, "I was grocery shopping at a store nearby."

Lelouch replied, "I need you to come here. Can you get here really soon?"

Suzaku said, "Yeah. I'm only two minutes away."

Lelouch replied, "Thank you."

A few minutes later Suzaku walked into the casino and asked, "What do you need Lelouch?"

Lelouch said, "Let me use your wallet."

Suzaku asked, "Why?"

Lelouch said, "I need to win some money. I've gambled thousands of dollars. I think that I'll win over seventy thousand dollars if I gamble again."

Suzaku sighed and said, "You can grab one or two bills out of my wallet."

Lelouch replied, "Okay." Suzaku handed his wallet to Lelouch. Lelouch took everything out of the wallet except for the money. Lelouch stuffed the wallet into the machine.

Suzaku angrily stared at Lelouch and said, "You gambled all of the money that I had in there."

Lelouch replied, "I'm pretty sure that we're going to win enough money to get a new car." No money came out. Suzaku beat up Lelouch and walked out.

C. C. walked out of the powder room and started walking to Lelouch. She saw that Lelouch was on the floor. She was worried about Lelouch so she asked, "Are you okay?"

Lelouch said, "I ticked off Suzaku for the fifteenth time this month."

C. C. replied, "We should go home honey. You've had a chaotic day. We should go home and snuggle with Unikitty stuffed animals. It'll make us both feel better."

Lelouch said, "I have more things that I can gamble." Lelouch took off his top hat and stuffed it into the machine. The machine broke.

The casino owner walked by and asked, "What happened?"

C. C. said, "My charming, but eccentric boyfriend accidentally broke the machine."

Lelouch said, "It seems like the top hat made the machine stop working for some reason."

The casino owner replied, "You're not supposed to put hats into gambling machines."

Lelouch started writing down what the casino owner told him and said, "I learn something everyday."

The repairman came by and opened up the machine. He said, "There was too much stuff in the machine. Getting rid of it will make it work again." The repairman took the money and the top hat out of the machine. Lelouch grabbed the money and started running out of the casino.

C. C. walked up to the casino owner and said, "I'm sorry about him. He has a gambling problem."

The casino owner replied, "People that have gambling problems shouldn't come here. Only people who gamble in a healthy way will be allowed."

C. C. responded, "That seems like a gamble."

Lelouch ran out of the casino, but he accidentally bumped into Suzaku. Suzaku punched Lelouch and took his money back. Lelouch said, "I'm retiring from gambling."


End file.
